


Tipsy

by dwarrowdams



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alcohol, Drunkenness, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarrowdams/pseuds/dwarrowdams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While left in charge of a very inebriated Eden Hawke, Varric listens to her talk about how much she loves everyone—especially a particular broody elf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tipsy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr under the same username (dwarrowdams).

Eden Hawke was incredibly drunk.

At this point, it wasn’t much of a surprise—Varric had known her for a few years now and she’d never been able to hold her liquor.  It had only taken a few sips from her first tankard to make her normally clear blue eyes haze over.  Now she was well into her second tankard and was slumped over on the table, giggling like a young girl.  It was amusing to watch, but Varric was glad that he wasn’t too close to her.

It was nothing personal, of course.  It was the simple fact that whenever she drank, Eden got overly affectionate—and, based on past experiences, had no idea just how affectionate she was being.  It wasn’t uncommon for her to confess her love eighteen times a night or put her face far too close to someone else’s.  Amusing as it was, Varric wasn’t exactly in the mood to be manhandled by Eden.

Fortunately, Isabela had kept her away from him for most of the evening—she was much better at handling Eden’s declarations of love and wandering hands—but someone across the room had caught her attention.

Or perhaps she was looking for an escape route.  Either way, Isabela had ushered Eden over to Varric’s table before he could escape.

“Good luck,” she said as Eden plunked down beside him.  “She’s your responsibility now.”

“Thanks, Rivani,” Varric muttered as Isabela sauntered away.

“Vaaaaarrrrric,” Eden purred, leaning in towards him.  “Have I told you how much I love you?”

“Not in the last half hour, Hawke.”

“I love you, Varric,” she said, a lazy grin spreading across her face.  “I love you so much.”

“Let’s not rush into anything,” he teased.  “I think we’d better keep our relationship professional.”

Eden giggled, taking Varric’s hand between both of hers.  “Oh Varric,” she said.  “I love you so much.”

Varric sighed in mild exasperation as he eased his arm away from Eden.  “You might’ve mentioned that once or twice,” he said.  “Or six times.”

She grinned at him, leaning in so close that he felt her hair brush against his neck.  “Wanna know who else I love?” she whispered, her breath hot in his ear.

“Everyone in this tavern?”

She giggled, her head falling forward to rest against his shoulder for a minute as she murmured something in agreement—or tried to make a joke, perhaps.  It was hard to tell when she was this inebriated.  “I love everyone,” she muttered, her face buried in his coat.  “I love everyone so much.”

“I’m sure everyone loves you too,” Varric replied, gently nudging her away from him.

Her head and chest tipped forward onto the table, where she sat with her face buried in the wood before she lifted her head, turning to look at Varric.  “Wanna know who I love the most?” she murmured, grinning.

Varric smirked, half out of amusement, half out of satisfaction at the fact that she wasn’t touching him.  “Something tells me that what I want doesn’t matter much at this point.”

She lifted herself up off of the table and leaned towards him again, breathing into his ear for a few seconds before she murmured, “Fenrisssssssss.”

It wasn’t news to Varric, of course.  Fenris and Eden had spent the past few years making eyes at each other. There was a clear spark between them and it was only a matter of time before that spark turned into a flame.

Besides, even if they hadn’t been obvious before, Eden had let her feelings for Fenris slip the last time she was drunk.  Normally, Varric wouldn’t have thought twice of it—Eden did have a habit of talking about how much she loved everyone whenever she was even slightly inebriated—but the fact that Eden had come to him the next day and asked him to keep her little secret had made it clear that her declarations of love for the elf were more than a result of too much ale.  He wasn’t above dropping the occasional hint, of course, but Eden was a good friend of his and he would never put her on the spot.

“You might’ve mentioned it once or twice,” he said.

 Eden cocked her head, grinning at him.  “Know what I wanna do to him?” she murmured, casually stroking Varric’s hair.

Varric turned towards her, looking at her quizzically as he tried to nudge her hand away.  “Think about this for a minute, Hawke,” he said.  “Are you really sure that you want to tell me?”

“Of course I want to tell you, Varric,” she said, smiling.  “I love you.”

He sighed.  “So I’ve heard,” he replied.  “I hope you don’t regret this.”

“I wanna take him back home and kiss him so good his lips fall off,” she declared.

Varric looked at her for a moment, confused.  “And?” he asked.

“And then…I’ll kiss him more.”

She gazed dreamily at the wall, a soft sigh escaping her smiling lips.  Varric turned away, hoping she hadn’t seen him grinning.  Even when she was drunk, Eden couldn’t shake the air of virtue that radiated about her—not even when Fenris was the topic of conversation.   “Well, I hope it works out for you,” he said.

“Mmm,” Eden muttered, turning back towards him.   “You’re such a good friend, Varric.  I love you so so so much.”  She reached for his head, gently stroking his hair as she murmured, “So much.  So, so, so much.”

“All right, Hawke,” Varric said, removing Eden’s hands from his head and placing them firmly on the table.  “I think it’s time to get you home.”


End file.
